Generally, when an aged and damaged sewage pipe is left alone, a lot of polluted water such as underground water is inputted into a sewage disposal plant, and the input of the polluted water significantly decreases a dilution and purification function of a sewage disposal plant. In addition, the sewage directly outputted from the damaged sewage pipe pollutes underground water and soil, thus becoming an important factor of environment pollution.
In the maintenance of a sewer, an exchange and maintenance of a facility are performed with respect to a sewer having a problem. The sewer judged to make a problem is previously exchanged and maintained. The above maintenance of the sewer is classified into an exchange, update, maintenance and maintenance management.
In the maintenance of a sewer, one of the important factors is to check status with respect to an aged sewer and to setup a maintenance plan. Therefore, it is urgently needed to develop a sewer management system that may be implemented in such a manner that the aged degree of pipes is computed based on a data accumulation of pipes, history management, and computation of aging factors, and the sewage pipe network is systematically maintained based on the computed aged degree.